


Into the Fog

by Meimi



Category: Demon's Souls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meimi/pseuds/Meimi
Summary: Not so long ago, these lands were green.Short thing I wrote for my character back in 2010, decided to post it here in celebration for the announcement of the remake.
Kudos: 2





	Into the Fog

Not so long ago, these lands were green, lush and vibrant with the presence and promise of life. The people were well provided for, both by the land and the fair rule of their celebrated king. Those times were past now. All that had once thrived and bloomed now withered beneath the breath of the Old One. Those who had yet to fall to the depths of insanity were slaughtered with impunity, their souls taken to nourish their murderers. Boletaria was a land of the damned, a place stolen from the sun and ravaged by Demons and madmen alike. She is not sure which she will become, but she knows that it will come in its own time and that there is little she can do to stop it.

The Monumental had bade her end this, to destroy the Demons and lull the Old One back into its slumber. It had not, however, made any mention of Boletaria's survival, or her own for that matter. The reasons for that lack were painfully apparent to those who still possessed some shred of wit. Boletaria was ruined. Even should life return to the kingdom once the Demons and the Deep Fog were gone, Boletaria would be shunned as a cursed land for centuries to follow. As for herself, she held no illusions. At least, not anymore. Her first death had disabused her of many notions about her own existence. Every subsequent death afterwards merely ensured the path she now walked upon. Indeed, she now spent more time as a bodiless soul rather than a human being. When it was over, should it ever be over, she wondered if she would return to the land of the living or simply remain as she was: forever wandering, forever stealing the souls of anyone or anything that would raise arms against her. She could see the Monumental favoring the last. Better an undying sentinel to guard against this tragedy than to ever allow it to happen again. Would she protest such a fate? She wasn't sure anymore.

She sometimes remembered her life from before the nightmare had consumed her. She'd had a mother, a father, and a kingdom of her own. It was easier to recall from whence she came when she was alive, but even when she was merely a spirit those memories still remained like pinpricks of light in an ever darkening mind. She had not intended to come to Boletaria in the beginning. Though she shared blood with its king through her mother's lineage, the concerns of her own kingdom's welfare came first. None had been able to determine the cause of Boletaria's malady. Those few sent to scout out what lay beyond the wall of fog, good men them all, never returned. Best to leave it be, her advisors had warned, 'twould be reckless to move against such a vast unknown. Their tune had changed somewhat when the fog had begun to spread past Boletaria's borders.

But after that, she wasn't sure anymore. Her memories past that point were like tattered cobwebs, too close to her first death to recall them clearly. She was almost certain that she had not come alone, even though she did  _ not _ know why she had come herself. The others that had journeyed with her had fallen to similar fates of those who still lingered within Boletaria's borders, their souls stolen one by one until she had been the last. And then she too had fallen, only for her essence to be captured by the Nexus, her fate rewritten to that of misfortuned Savior.

She fought and died, and fought again, an unending cycle of strife. Each time death was dealt to her, she returned. For each life she took, more ownerless souls came to her, bolstering her strength for ever more conflict. The Demons were not easy foes, not in the least, but for each one she struck down she could almost sense a shift in the air, perhaps even an undulation in the fog. For good or for ill, she was beginning to gain the Old One's notice, perhaps even its favor. It was a means to an end for this gruesome war of attrition, but still, it gave her pause. Would this course of action damn her, or was she already counted amongst their rank?


End file.
